


The Importance Of Being Wicked

by SkySamuelle



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Bamon Drabble Party at bubbly_fics. Prompt: Bonnie's life is a mess. Vampires and other mythical creatures are taking over Mystic Falls, she's out of touch with her best friends, and her father has fallen ill. Will all the pressure on her, Bonnie decides there is only way out by *_(author's choice)_*, but there is one person that's willing to save the little witch from drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance Of Being Wicked

"It's fine," she says, green eyes glassy under the dim lighting of a cheap bar. "I'm going to let you do it for real. No tricks, no games."

He studies her with a manic glint in his cerulean gaze, licking his lips as his attention sweeps and burns over every inch of her figure, his body tensing in anticipation despite of his distrust. If this is some kind of test, then he is going to fail because the occasion is just too inviting and he was never too good at resisting temptations. He can barely resist his whims as it is, and the witch is not a whim – she is more like one of those dreams you can barely remember in your wake, but still reach for day in and day out.

Bonnie inclines her head slowly, pushing her dark locks behind her earlobe, and he can see her pulse point bared, the beautiful smooth cocoa skin waiting for his bite.

And although he wants this so much that he can feel his fangs aching to grow out, he hesitates.

"Damon…" she calls him, an impatient warning, and he smiles despite himself because it's her temper that always made her so endearing to him.

"Why?" the vampire asks, amused and curious and almost worried. Here is the resident thorn in his side, his judgy, petite Charmed One, asking him if he wants to bite her.

He has not seen much of her lately. Not since Caroline and her Lockwood pet began their version of 'being independent and evil,' and sweet Elena grew increasingly conflicted over which Salvatore brother she prefers.

He heard from Jeremy that her father was diagnosed with a brain tumor, and she has been maniacally searching for some magic trick that doesn't involve dark magic to heal him, without success.

So he supposes even Bonnie Bennett is entitled to lose it at some point, and that classy black number she is wearing tonight, knee-length but baring one shoulder so teasingly, does nothing to diminish his bloodlust.

She is beautiful in an effortless, unknowingly sensual way that he has always wanted to taste. And this is his chance.

"Why what?"

He shrugs, leaning closer to her, so his breath can caress her face, surprised when she straightens but does not back away.

"What are you doing here, Bonnie?"

This cheap local is the perfect hunting territory for vampires, and well-known for it.

She smiles a bit back at him, her eyes unfalteringly focused on his but at the same time distant, like she is miles away. "I need to take the edge off. I came looking for a vampire… any vampire really. I feel like being seduced and bitten tonight… I wanted to try a new spell. See if I can make a heart explode inside a chest even while I'm being sipped at."

Damon's smirk is dark and bitter as his thumb runs along the contours of her arm, memorizing the exact texture of her skin.

"I've always thought you would become a vampire serial killer when you grew up."

Bonnie laughs a hollow sound that somehow makes the vampire want to wrap her in his jacket and keep the world away from her.

"I'm tired of being hunted or manipulated for my powers. I want to do the hunting for a change."

This is a reasoning he can understand, and normally he would reply with something snarky about their being kindred or the dark side being the fun side but… he has a hard time concentrating on proper words, when his thumb is tracing the soft, warm curve of her neck.

He is not all so certain of who is seducing whom for once and he _likes_ it. He likes it a lot.

Forget that he's never been so close to winning Elena over – this very private moment with Bonnie is not something he is ready or willing to let pass.

"You think you can take me out, huh?"

"If you're good, I won't even try. I would hate to upset Stefan."

Her coy tone has an underlying poisonous note, subtly insinuating that his brother would not be all that sorry to see him go nowadays. Surprisingly, her casual bitchiness is making him hard and not only because it's a side of her that the witch reserves for him solely.

Damon does not think she would attempt that spell on him, but he can't say for certain, and this arouses him the way it did when he was human and wondered whether Katherine would slip and drain him clean someday.

He wants to see how nasty his little witch can get, unwrap her layers and explore the very source of her meanness.

"Why?" he asks again, only more suggestively, cupping the back of her head gently and curving his other hand possessively around her hip. There's a certain thrill in being able to touch her so freely, when in past she shrugged off his touch like he was vermin.

"To prove that nothing matters," she whispers on his chin, conspiratorial and unknowingly seductive at once.

Damon shivers and kisses her softly on her closing lips, sloppily teasing them open again.

 _I'll make this matter if it's last thing I ever do_ \- he promises to himself, grinning inwardly.


End file.
